power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
, translated as '''Animal Squadron Beast King Ranger', is the 40th season of Super Sentai. It joined on the block on February 14, 2016, replacing Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. After Ghost's finale, joined Zyuohger in the Super Hero Time line-up. It is the second wild animal themed series and has a small arcade/video game motif. On February 12, 2017 it was replaced by Uchu Sentai Kyuranger as part of the Super Hero Time block. Zyuohger was dubbed in South Korea as . It was broadcast in 2017 following the original show ''Power Rangers Dino Force Brave, which hosted a promotional line of Zyuohger Dinocells in its toyline. The average ratings of the series was 3.4%.https://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/567.html Production *''to be added'' Plot It is estimated that approximately 8 million, species of organisms live on Earth. However, we have only discovered about 1.7 million of those species. On this planet of ours, there are still many creatures that we know nothing about… Yamato Kazakiri, a novice zoologist, winds up lost on “Zyuland”; another world located on Earth! There, he meets four “Zyuman" - anthropomorphic, sapient animals. Meanwhile, the human world is attacked by the space outlaw group “Deathgalien” led by Ginis, the creator of a vicious Blood Game. From their ship, the Sagittari Ark, the Deathgaliens send monsters to attack Earth. Yamato and the Zyumans cannot forgive the Deathgaliens for attacking. As proud beings living on the Earth, these five people awaken their instincts and become Zyuohger! With their “King’s Credentials” in hand, the human and Zyumans join together to fight for their home. Sky, land, and sea! The dream team of animal kings; the strongest animal heroes in Super Sentai history are born! Don’t underestimate this planet!! Characters Zyuohgers Allies Human *Kageyuki Kazakiri Minor *Wakako Kazakiri *Daisuke Hiramatsu *Genkuro Oiwa *Yuri Igarashi *Daichi Hayashi *Jun Zyuman *Larry *Perle *Cetus Other *Kamen Riders * * *Doggie Kruger *Master Sha-Fu *Wise God Torin *Ticket *Jealousto *Navi Legendary Sentai *Past Sentai Team *All Super Sentai *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger and Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Villains *Deathgalien **Leader ***Ginis **Generals ***Team Leaders ****Azald ****Quval ****Jagged (1, 14, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger Returns) ***Secretary ****Naria **Potential Recruit ***Megabeast Hunter Bangray (23-35 & Zyuohger vs Ninninger) ****Dokoku Chimatsuri (29) ****Brajira of the Messiah (29) ****Enter (29) ****Escape (29) ****Transcendenterfly God Deboth (29) ****Emperor of Darkness Z (29) ****Gokdos Gill (29) **Players ***Team Azald ****Halbergoi (2 & 26) ****Bowguns (3 & 28) ****Gaburio (5, 6 & 30) ****Yabiker (8 & 26) ****Noborizon (13 & 23) ****Bowlingam (19 & 20) ****Prisonable (21) ****Cruiser (23) ****Sumotron (33) ****Sambaba (36) ****Saguil Brothers (37 & 38) ****Killmench (40) ****Gakkarize (43) ***Team Quval ****Amigard (4, 24, 34 & 41) ****Hanayaida (9, 30 & 41) ****Hattena (12) ****Trumpus (17, 18, 24 & 34) ****Illusion (22, 30, 34 & 41) ****Jashinger (25 & 41) ****Omoteuria (32) ****Chefdon (39 & 41) ***Team Jagged ****Dorobozu (14 & 28) ****Hunterji (14, 15 & 24) ***Extra Players ****Mantle (16) ****The World **Others ***Former ****Gillmarda (Zyuohger vs Ninninger) *****Runrun ***Hire ****Pocane Daniro (Zyuohger Returns) **Grunts ***Moeba Others * ** *Space Circus **Domidoll Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Artist & Composition: **Chorus: , **Performance: **Lyrics: **Arrangement: ;Ending themes * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Chorus: ***Episode: 1-27, 30-48 * **Artist: Project.R (NoB, Hideaki Takatori, YOFFY, Takafumi Iwasaki, Sister MAYO, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Mayumi Gojo, Hideyuki Takahashi, Tsuyoshi Matsubara, Showgo Kamada, Yohei Onishi) **Performance: **Lyrics: & **Composition & Arrangement: ***Episode: 28-29 ;Mecha themes * **Artist: Project.R (NoB, YOFFY, Takayoshi Tanimoto) **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: (Project.R) * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ;Insert themes * **Artist, Lyrics & Composition: (Project.R) **Arrangement: * **Artist, Composition & Arrangement: NoB **Lyrics: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: (Project.R) **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: **Performance: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Miyajima Sakura) **Lyrics: **Composer: **Arranger: * **Artists, Lyrics, & Composition: & **Arrangement: ***Zyuohger VS Ninninger theme Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Zyuohger Equipment Voice, Cetus (ケタス ''Ketasu, Voice): Chō (チョー) Suit actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Zyuoh The World, Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohWild: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing, Larry, Shin Ginis: *Tousai Zyuoh: *Ginis: *Nalia, Wolf Man: *Azald: *Quval: *Bangray, Rhino Man: *Crocodile Man: Staff *Takaki Utsunomiya - Main Producer *Takayuki Shibasaki - Director *Junko Komura - Main Writer *Hiroshi Butsuda - SFX Director *Hirofumi Fukuzawa - Action Director Stage Shows *''to be added'' Video Release *''to be added'' Toyline *''to be added'' Video Games *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: Battle Cube Puzzle Notes *Zyuohger is the first season since Mahou Sentai Magiranger where the Blue and Yellow Rangers switch genders in the three male/two female team (the male wears yellow and the female wears blue). *As this is the 40th Season of Super Sentai, the core 3 primary color Rangers of Yellow, Red and Blue are an homage to Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (Red is an eagle, Blue is a shark, and Yellow's motif is a member of the big cat family). The previous series to do this homage was Gaoranger, albeit with GaoYellow and GaoRed switching animal motifs. *The series has close similarities to Gaoranger. They are both a anniversary series, though a animal based sentai series they are both mystical oriented. They have a erector style switchable robot component. The red has a secondary projector weapons. They both have a blue shark and white tiger. And the 6th hero starts out as a villain that conforms and also has a three changeable weapon and three piece animal mecha. *This series aired the 2,000th episode of Super Sentai on September 11, 2016, with Episode 29 being the episode to achieve that milestone. **Despite being a team up between Rangers that is not a Vs. movie or special, only the Gokaigers appeared to commemorate 2,000 episodes and the franchise's 40th anniversary. In addition to the Gokaiger's appearance, an updated version of Super Sentai Hero Getter was performed as the end theme of the episode. *Zyuland, as well as the Zyuman who are beast-people, may be a pun on the fact that "Zyu" is usually read in English like "Zoo", a kind of park where animals are taken care of and exhibited. This is backed by the idea that Yamato is a zoologist. *This season also happens to bear a major similarity to Mirai Sentai Timeranger in certain aspects; in Zyuohger, four of the six core team members (Sela, Leo, Tusk, and Amu) come from a different place on Earth, Zyuland, while the other two members (Yamato and Misao) are humans on the generic Earth. In Timeranger, four of the five rangers (Yuuri, Ayase, Domon, and Sion) come from a future Earth in the year 3000, after being tricked by the main villain and eventually work with two humans from the past (Tatsuya Asami, and Naoto Takizawa, whom of which dies later in the season). The only difference though, is that the Zyuohgers never traveled to the past or the future, while the Timerangers traveled to the past to stop the main villain, only to return back to their own time in the finale. *The realistic animal statues on the series logo are similar to the ones featured in Liveman's logo. *Similar to Timeranger, the opening theme does not feature the team's full name anywhere in the song. Red Rangers and 6th Rangers from both series also have different origins compared to their core teammates. *Similar to Boukenger, the villains and monsters of this year are based on the past villains and past monsters from the previous 39 Sentai seasons. *This is the first season since Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (the previous anniversary series) where the episodes have no special distinction. It is also the first entry since Gokaiger ''where the Rangers do not have a mentor. *This season's cube aesthetics bear similarities to the popular video game, Minecraft. *Zyuohger is the first season since ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger to have an evil Sixth Ranger on their debut. *Zyuohger has the first Sentai villain-created Sixth Ranger. *Zyuohger is also the first season to have a Black Ranger as a Sixth Ranger since Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *Zyuohger had also a theme of the 5 senses. 4 Rangers at the beginning of the series have an ability related to a specific sense and then the last one is added when The sixth Ranger joins the team, similar to Dekaranger and Magiranger. *Zyuohger is the first anniversary series with 7 rangers. *This Super Sentai series shares many elements with its Super Hero Time partners, Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. **For Ghost: ***Yamato Kazakiri's ideal of connections of all life forms is similar to Takeru Tenkuji's ideal of connecting everyone. ***The Zyuoh Buster and Ghost's Sunglasseslasher basically have the same design, which is acknowledged in-series. **For Ex-Aid ***The cubic effect used in Zyuohger is similar to the pixelated graphic effect in Ex-Aid. ***Deathgalien's Blood Game is similar to Ex-Aid's main theme, "playing (video) game". Video game's terms like "Game Start" and "Continue" are used in both series. *Zyuohger is tied with Chouriki Sentai Ohranger as the shortest running Anniversary series, with only 48 episodes. **If Gekisou Sentai Carranger were to count as an Anniversary series (since it is the 20th installment), it would also be tied with it, as both have only 48 episodes. *This season had the fewest monsters compared to previous seasons, with only 25. *Ginis and Naria mark the first ever tokusatsu roles of Kazuhiko Inoue and Minako Kotobuki. *Zyuohger is the first anniversery season to have a V-Cinema return. *Continuing the trend started by Kyoryuger/''Gekiranger'', this series shares many similarities with Tensou Sentai Goseiger. **The majority of main heroes are non-human species (Gosei Angels and Zyumans) from parallel dimensions (Gosei World and Zyuland), which used to live on Earth but departed. **The bridges between Earth and those dimensions were destroyed by the villains in the first episode, leaving the heroes trapped on Earth. **Zyuohger's villain is a space gang, just like Goseiger's first villain is a space empire. **Ones of the villain generals (Buredoran and Azald) were actually enemies of the heroes in past, who took an alternative form to join the villain. **Both series Sixth Rangers (Gosei Knight and Zyuoh The World) were brainwashed by the Big Bads at some point to fight their teammates until their Red teammate helped broke free of the control. **The Big Bads' final plans are to destroy Earth, rather than directly dealing with the heroes. **The heroes from both series have animal motif (both of which had the Blue Senshi with a shark motif). ***Coincidentally, Goseiger's second partner, Kamen Rider OOO is also heavily themed after animals, a motif rarely seen in Kamen Rider series. ***''Kamen Rider OOO's main motif is medal/coin, which also used oftenly by the Deathgalien. *''Zyuohger is the final Sentai series to entirely air at 7:30am. Starting in October 2017, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger was moved to 9:30am, airing after .http://www.toei.co.jp/release/tv/1210070_963.html See Also External links *Toei website *TV Asahi website *Zyuohger at Super-Sentai.net *Official Twitter account __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Super Sentai Category:Series